Twisted Fairytale
by Clarincia-chan
Summary: Pasti kalian tahu cerita Putri Salju, Hansel dan Gretel, Putri Tidur, Si Tudung Merah dan juga Alice di Dunia Ajaib bukan? Apakah cerita-cerita itu selalu berakhir sama? Ataukah mungkin akhir cerita dari cerita-cerita di atas bisa berubah? Mungkin saja...
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fairytale

**Disclaimer!**

**Ehem... Saya tidak mempunyai vocaloid, vocaloid itu milik yamaha dan crypton future media...**

**Warning!**

**Gajelas (seperti biasa), Typo (s), alur kecepatan, pergantian waktu dan tempat ga jelas, dan masih banyak lagi...**

**Me : Halooo! Kembali lagi dengan saya di fanfic baru iniii!**

**Rin : Banyak ngomong lo, ci!**

**Me : Biarin! Ngomong-ngomong peran utamanya adalah Rin dan Len, seperti biasa... hehehee~**

**Len : Whattt?!**

**Me : Muahahahaa, ya udah, ayo kita baca fanficnyaa~**

**Chap 1 : The Adventure Begins**

Pasti kalian tahu cerita Putri Salju, Hansel dan Gretel, Putri Tidur, Si Tudung Merah dan juga Alice di Dunia Ajaib bukan? Apakah cerita-cerita itu selalu berakhir sama? Ataukah mungkin akhir cerita dari cerita-cerita di atas bisa berubah? Mungkin saja...

**Normal POV**

"Rin-chann!" Panggil seoranga anak yange bersurai honey blonde dan diikat ponytail

"Eh? Len-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya seorang gadis yang juga bersurai honey blonde dan memakai pita yang besar berwarna putih.

"Main yukk!" Ajak anak yang bernama Len itu.

"Eh? Boleh!" Seru gadis yang bernama Rin itu.

Rin Kagaine dan Len Kagamine, orang-orang suka salah mengira jika mereka kembar, karena mereka sangat mirip. Dua anak ini bersahabat karib begitu pula dengan kedua orang tua mereka.. Saat ini mereka berdua masih berumur 10 tahun, kehidupan mereka pada saat itu sangat damai dan harmonis. Sampai...

"Rin, kita dan keluarganya Len akan pergi tamasya, besok!" Ucap ibunya Rin.

"Hontou ni?! Pergi bareng keluarganya Len?! Asikk!" Teriak Rin kegirangan.

"Haha, sekarang kamu siapkan keperluanmu ya, Rin?" Tanya ayahnya Rin.

"Oke, Otou-san!" Balas Rin.

Maka gadis berpita besar itu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mempersiapkan keperluannya.

- Keesokan harinya-

Kukuruyukkk! Kukuruyukkk! Kuk-  
BUAAAGHHHH!

"Ayam berisik! Pagi-pagi udah ganggu orang tidur aja!" Teriak salah seorang tetangga yang terganggu oleh suara cempreng ayam tersebut.

Ehem.. Abaikan yang di atas..

"Rin sayang, bangun nak." Ucap Ibunya Rin lembut.

"Hngg.. Lima menit lagi.." Jawab Rin malas.

"Oke, lima menit lagi, silahkan kembali tidur, Rin, tapi jangan salahkan kaa-san jika kamu ditinggal ya." Ucap Ibunya Rin dengan lembut tapi tegas (?).

"Eh?!" Teriak Rin seraya bangun.

"Nah itukan sudah bangun,sudah ya Kaa-san mau siapkan bekal untuk tamasya kita." Ucap ibunya Rin.

"Oke." Ujar Rin sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya masa untuk makan sih.

**Rin POV  
**

Asikk! Hari ini tamasya sama Len! Horeeeeeee! Ehem, sekarang aku, keluargaku, dan keluarganya Len beserta Len lagi di mobilku nih~

Moga-moga cepat samp-

"Eh?! Bagaimana ini?! R-remnya ga berfungsi?!" Teriak otou-san ku.

"Hah?!" Teriak otou-sannya Len.

Lha kok? Kok remnya ga berfungsi? Aduh gimana nih?! Gimana nih?! Ya Tuhan semoga kami semua selamat...

**Normal POV  
**

"Eh?! Bagaimana ini?! R-remnya ga berfungsi?!" Teriak otou-san ku.

"Hah?!" Teriak otou-sannya Len.

Naas, saat itu truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melintasi jalan yang sama dengan mobil yang ditumpangi Rin dan Len.

BRUAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!

Dan terjadilah kecelakaan di tempat itu.

NINONG NINONG NINONG! (Suara ambulans)

Ambulans segera ke tempat kejadiaan itu, tapi sayangnya kedua orang tua anak itu sudah meninggal di tempat..

"Hiks... Hiks.. Otou-san... Kaa-san.. Hiks.. Hikss.. Kalian jangan pergi.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Tangis seorang anak perempuan yang tak lain adalah Rin.

"Rin.. S-sabar ya.. Hiks.. Hiks.. A-aku juga bernasib sama d-denganmu.. Hiks.." Hibur Len.

Ya, dari kecelakaan yang naas itu hanya Rin dan Len yang selamat, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka meninggal di tempat. Karena tak ada saudara maupun kerabat dari orang tua mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau mengadopsi mereka mau tak mau mereka harus masuk ke panti asuhan..

PLAAAAAKKKKKK!

"Kalian dasar anak tak berguna!" Teriak seorang wanita sambil memukul dua orang anak secara bergantian. Dua anak itu tidak lain adalah Rin dan Len.

"Hiks.. M-maafkan saya n-nyona.." Ucap Rin lirih.

"Dasar tidak berguna! Kalian ini bisanya cuman makan ya?!" Teriak wanita itu lagi sambil memukul mereka berdua lebih kencang.

"M-maafkan a-aku nyonya.." Ujar Rin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Yang jelas kalian tidak akan mendapat jatah makan malam ini!" Ucap wanita itu sambil berlalu.

"R-rin kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Len.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Rin.

"Grrr... Awas saja wanita itu, suatu saat akan kubalas dia." Ucap Len sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Sudah Len, biarkan saja." Ucap Rin lirih.

"Etto.. Rin, apakah kamu mau kabur denganku dari panti asuhan ini?" Tanya Len.

"Hah?! Kabur?! Mana mungkin?!" Ujar Rin sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Kita bisa lewat pintu belakang lalu kita akan lari ke hutan di dekat panti asuhan ini." Ucap Len.

"T-tapi.." Ujar Rin.

"Rin, kita telah disiksa di sini selama empat tahun! Inilah kesempatan kita!" Ucap Len.

"B-baiklah." Ujar Rin lirih.

"Nah gitu dong, kita akan kabur jam dua belas, malam ini, okeh?" Tanya Len.

"Oke deh." Jawab Rin.

DOOONGGGG DOOOOONGGG DOOONNGG...

"Pssstt.. Rin kamu masih bangunkan?" Tanya Len.

"Masih." Jawab Rin.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Len.

"Iya." Ujar Rin singkat.

Maka mereka segera berlari keluar dari rumah itu sampai mereka masuk ke dalam hutan yang ada di dekat panti asuhan tersebut...

"L-len aku takut." Ujar Rin seraya memeluk lengan Len.

"Tidak apa kok.. Aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Len.

"Ah.. Eh.. Ummm..." Gumam Rin yang pada saat itu mukanya semerah buah tomat setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Len itu.

"Sudahlah, kita duduk aja yuk!" Ucap Len.

"Dimana?" Tanya Rin.

"Di situ~" Jawab Len seraya menunjuk suatu tempat di bawah pohon.

"Aku duduk di sampingmu ya.." Ucap Rin.

"Okeh!" Ujar Len.

Maka mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon itu.. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua tertidur di hutan itu..


	2. Hansel and Gretel ?

**Twisted Fairytale**

**Disclaimer!**

**Selamanya Vocaloid bukan punya saya, kalau saya yang punya... behhh.. ga bakal ada fandom vocaloid dah XD Cerita Hansel dan Gretel bukan punya saya.. yang punya siapa sih? Saya lupa XD #dibunuh**

**Warning!**

**OOC, Gaje, alur kecepatan, sarap, gila, typo (s), dan masih banyak lagi *pundung***

**Me : Cia-chan hadir lagiii!**

**Rin : Ya, ya, ga usah berisik dong.**

**Len : Tahu, lama update masih aja rusuh.**

**Me : K-kalian... dingin sekali... hiks.. hiks.. *pundung di pojokan terdekat***

**Rin : Udah, balas review gih!**

**Me : Ummm.. O-oke..**

**To : Chalice07**

**Me : Ehemm... TAHU TUH! SAYA GA TERIMA RINNY DITAMPAR! #capslock jebol**

**Rin : Kan elo yang nulis... *Sweatdrop***

**Me : Ga masuk ke dimensi lain lagi dong, soalnya cerminnya lagi liburan (?) Ini udah update... Dan maaf lama... Huwweeeeeee! TTATT**

**To : Karen White**

**Me : Muahahaha! Emang sengaja #dibunuh. Ini udah update, maaf lama TTATT**

**To : billa neko**

**Me : Ini udah update. Maaf lama banget updatenya.. TTATT **

**To : Namikaze Kyoko**

**Me : Tenang saja, mereka ga bakal dimakan harimau kok, tapi singa..**

**Rin : SAMA AJAAA!**

**Me : Hehehe, ini udah lanjut, maaf kalo lama.. TTATT silahkan fave XD**

**To : anonymous**

**Me : Ahahaha, emang gaje nih =3= Makasih ya udah dibilang ni cerita bagus *membungkuk* Ini udah lanjut.**

**Me : Iyaahh.. sekian acara balas reviewnya, sekarang to the story!**

Chap 2 : Hansel and Gretel ?

**Normal POV**

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua tertidur di hutan itu..

Citt! Cittt! Cittttttt!

"Ugh.. Berisikk!" Teriak Rin.

"Hei hei Rin, kita inikan sedang di hutan." Ucap Len.

"Oh iya.. Hehehehe.. Gue lupa." Ujar Rin.

"Umm.. Ayo kita lanjutkan pelarian kita." Ucap Len.

"Okehh.." Jawab Rin.

Maka mereka berdua mulai berjalan menelusuri hutan itu.

"Rin! Lihat di sana!" Ucap Len.

"Ada apaan?!" Tanya Rin.

"Di sana ada kamu!" Jawab Len sambil menunjuk seekor monyet.

"Sialan.." Gumam Rin sambil menjitak Len.

"S-sakitt!" Ucap Len sambil memegangi kepalanya yang panas karena "hadiah" itu.

"Rasain tuh! Ha!" Ucap Rin dengan nada kemenangan.

"Rin, lihat di sana!" Teriak Len.

"Paan lagi?! Monyet lagi?!" Tanya Rin emosi.

"Bukan! Mau banget sih. Di sana ada sebuah rumah dari kue-kue, permen, dan makanan manis lainnya!" Ujar Len.

"Ada red velvet kaga?" Tanya Rin.

"Ada keknya.." Jawab Len.

"Tunggu... Rumah itu tampak familiar.. Hmm... Rumah itu rumah penyihir yang di Hansel dan Gretel!" Teriak Rin.

"Hah?! Mangnya di abad 21 masih ada penyihir?" Tanya Len.

"Mana gue tahu, mendingan kita lihat aja yok!" Seru Rin.

"Boleh!" Jawab Len.

Maka mereka berdua segera berlari ke rumah tersebut, dan memakan beberapa kue dari rumah tersebut. Tiba-tiba...

"Wah wah~ ternyata ada yang memakan rumahku~" Ucap seorang wanita berambut pink.

"Kyaaa?!" Teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Tenang saja,aku tidak marah kok, ngomong-ngomong namaku Luka Megurine, salam kenal!" Ujar wanita yang ternyata yang bernama Luka.

"Um.. Anda penyihir?" Tanya Len.

"Yep!" Jawab Luka.

"Apakah anda akan memakan kami?" Tanya Rin.

"Pfffttt.. Ahahaha! Ahahahaa! Ga mungkinlahh! Itu mah hanya cerita boongan." Ucap Luka.

"Eh? Hah? Beneran?" Tanya Len tidak percaya.

"Iya laaahh! Kata lo kita para penyihir kanibal apa?! Lagian gue juga lagi diet, jadi kaga makan daging! Sayuran itu baik buat kesehatan kita tahu!" Jawab Luka dengan semangat 45 dan enggak nyambung.

"Iya-iya nyonyaa.." Jawab Rin dan Len malas.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk!" Seru Luka.

Maka ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah Luka. Lukapun mulai memasak makanan. Setelah beberapa saat, makanan tersebut matang.

"Silahkaaann!" Ujar Luka sambil menghidangkan makanannya.

"Makanannya.. Sayuran dan ikan semua..." Ucap Rin lirih karena melihat makanan-makanan yang dimasak Luka.

"Ehehe, enak kok coba aja!" Ujar Luka.

Maka Rin dan Len mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk, dan mereka mulai memakan masakan Luka.

"E-enaaaaaakkk!" Seru Rin.

"Hohohoho, siapa dulu dong yang masak~" Ucap Luka bangga.

"Luka-san dong!" Jawab Len.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu nama kalian berdua." Ucap Luka.

"Aku Len!" Jawab Len.

"Dan aku Rin." Ujar Rin.

"Oh, Len dan Rin. Kalian boleh memanggilku Luka-nee atau juga nee-chan." Gumam Luka.

"Umm.. Etto.. Nee-chan... Udah punya pacar belum?" Tanya Rin.

"Eh?! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! B-belum.." Jawab Luka yang tersedak gara-gara dapat pertanyaan dari Rin.

"Oh begitu.." Ucap Rin.

Maka mereka bertiga melanjutkan makan malam itu. Setelah selesai makan, Rin membantu Luka mencuci piring, sedangkan Len membantu merapihkan meja makan.

"Yosh, semua sudah selesai, ayo ku antarkan ke kamar kalian!" Seru Luka.

"Wokeeh! Makasih ya Luka-nee!" Ucap Rin.

Luka segera mengantar mereka berdua ke kamar masing-masing. Rin dan Len tinggal di rumah Luka selama beberapa hari... Sampai suatu pagi...

"Nee-chan! Ada seseorang yang pingsan di depan pintu!" Teriak Rin.

"Hah?! Dia cewek atau cowo?!" Tanya Luka panik.

"Ga tahu! Kok nanyain dia cewe atau cowo sih?!" Jawab Rin.

"Ga tahu! Lha kok ga tau?! Sudahlah! Aku akan melihatnya!" Ujar Luka sambil berjalan keluar..

Dan betapa kagetnya Luka saat melihat seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya lelaki jejadian, yang rambutnya berwarna ungu pingsan di depan rumahnya..

"Len! Bantu aku menggotong lelaki jejadian ini!" Seru Luka.

"Oke deh!" Jawab Len.

Maka mereka berdua membawa lelaki itu masuk ke dalam.. Dan menaruhnya di kamar Luka.

"Enghh.. Dimana aku?" Tanya lelaki itu yang ternyata sudah sadar.

"Kamu ada di rumahku." Jawab Luka lembut.

"M-makan... Aku butuh makan.." Gumam lelaki itu.

"Rin! Ambilin satu porsi makanan buat lelaki ini!" Seru Luka.

"Okeh Luka-nee!" Seru Rin yang segera mengambil piring, nasi, lauk-pauknya, tidak lupa juga sendok. Lalu Rinpun mengantar makanan tersebut ke kamar Luka.

"Ini Luka-nee." Ujar Rin sambil menyerahkan seporsi nasi beserta lauk pauknya.

"Makasih Rin." Ucap Luka sambil mengambil seprosi nasi yang diberikan oleh Rin.

Dan Rin langsung melesat turun bersama Len.

"Nah, sekarang duduklah." Ujar Luka lembut.

Dan yang disuruhpun duduk. Dan Luka segera menyuapinya dengan lembut. Setelah selesai menyuapi orang asing tersebut Luka segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Luka kembali ke kamarnya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Luka lembut.

"Kamui Gakupo, dan kamu?" Tanya lelaki asing yang bernama Gakupo.

"Namaku Megurine Luka, sama kenal." Jawab Luka.

"Wahai bidadari penolong eke yang nan cantik, mari tinggal bersama saya di istana saya." Ujar Gakupo dengan nada lesbong.

"Eh? Maaf, anda yang kerja di taman lawang?" Tanya Luka innocent.

"B-bukaannn! Saya ini adalah pangeran dari negeri Terong (?) dan saya ingin Luka-san untuk tinggal dengan saya di istana." Ujar Gakupo panjang lebar.

"Ngomong - ngomong, bagaimana ceritanya sampai anda pingsan di depan rumah saya?" Tanya Luka penasaran.

"Begini, saat saya sedang berburu, saya dan kuda saya tersesat, setelah berputar-putar dalam hutan sampai beberapa hari saya tidak juga menemukan jalan pulang, saya juga tidak makan, walaupun makan hanya makan buah-buahan. Akhirnya saya menemukan rumah anda, tapi saya malah pingsan di depan rumah anda." Cerita Gakupo panjang x lebar x tinggi.

"Oh begitu." Ujar Luka yang nyaris tertidur karena ceritanya Gakupo yang panjang dan membosankan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaran saya?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Umm.. Saya akan diskusikan dengan adik saya dulu." Ucap Luka serius, bak juri di m*st*r ch*f.

"Anda punya adik?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Um.. Sebernarnya saya menemukan mereka sedang memakan rumah saya, dan sepertinya mereka tidak punya rumah, jadi saya mengajak mereka tinggal di rumah saya dan saya menganggap mereka sebagai adik saya sendiri." Jawab Luka yang udah kayak orang ceramah di upacara.

"Oh begitu.." Jawab Gakupo sambil ber-cengo-ria.

Lalu Luka segera keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Luka menemukan Rin dan Len sedang ber-gosip-ria seperti ibu-ibu arisan di ruang tamu.

"Rin, Len, tadi orang yang kita tolong itu mengajak ku tinggal di istananya, dan namanya Gakupo." Ujar Luka.

"Hah?! Yang bener nee-chan?" Tanya Rin tidak percaya.

"Iya." Jawab Luka singkat.

"Cie cieee~ ntar Nee-chan jadi ratu nih yeeee~" Goda Len.

"D-diam!" Ujar Luka sambil blushing.

"Umm.. Dia tahu kalau Nee-chan itu penyihir?" Tanya Rin.

"Gaaaahhh! Nee-chan lupa bilaaanggg!" Seru Luka.

"Bilang aja nee-chan!" Saran Rin.

"Tapi nee-chan bolehkan tinggal di istana milik Gakupokan?" Tanya Luka.

"Ya boleh lhaa!" Jawab Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Ntar kalian gimana?" Tanya Luka lagi.

"Gampang, kita juga masih mau melanjutkan perjalanan kita." Ujar Rin yang disertai dengan anggukan Len.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu nee-chan bilang ke dia dulu yaa~" Ucap Luka riang.

"Iyaaaa!" Seru Rin dan Len.

Maka sambil berlari kecil, Luka menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Umm.. Pangeran Gakupo.." Ujar Luka.

"Panggil saja saya Gakupo." Ucap Gakupo sambil membuat nada berwibawa yang dibuat-buat #dilempar terong.

"Oke oke, sebenarnya, saya ini adalah seorang penyihir.." Ujar Luka lirih.

"Hah?! Masa?! Ciyus?! Mi apah?!" Teriak Gakupo dengan nada lesbong dan alay #author ditebas.

"ALAY!" Teriak Luka sambil menendang Gakupo.

"Sakit..." Gumam Gakupo.

"Memang saya ini adalah seorang penyihir, tapi saya ini penyihir yang baik, lagi pula, sebenarnya saya telah berhenti belajar sihir." Terang Luka panjang x lebar x tinggi (kok malah jadi rumus volume balok?! -")

"Oh begitu, saya percaya pada anda." Ujar Gakupo dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga.

"Umm.. Mengenai tawaran anda, saya terima..." Ucap Luka malu-malu.

"Hah?!" Ujar Gakupo setengah berteriak.

"Uhh, ga percaya, saya serius, tahu." Ucap Luka lagi.

"B-benarkah Luka-sama? Anda akan ikut saya?" Tanya Gakupo sambil memegangi kedua tangan Luka.

"I-iya, saya ikut!" Jawab Luka sambil malu-malu kucing.

"Psstt.. Len, sepertinya Luka-nee dan Gakupo-san sepertinya akan segera menikah." Bisik Rin pada Len.

"Hmm.. Iya, mungkin saja." Balas Len.

Olala, ternyata kedua anak itu nguping toh!

"Hoi! Kalian berdua!" Ujar Luka lembut tapi dengan nada marah (?).

Dan yang dimaksud oleh Luka hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu..

BRAKKKK BRUKKKK BRAKKKK BRUKKK! Guguk (?) Meong (?)

"Haaaahh.. Kalian ini, lain kali tidak boleh nguping dong!" Ujar Luka sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

Sementara itu, Rin dan Len hanya mengangguk pasrah, karena mereka sudah babak belur dan tidak mau merasakan pukulan dari Luka. Sementara si ban- ehem.. Maksud saya si Gakupo ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Seru Gakupo lantang dan berapi-api.

"Y-ya jangan sekarang j-juga dong! B-baka!" Ucap Luka blushing dan menjitak Gakupo.

"S-sakitt... Luka-sama jangan jitak-jitak ekeh dong~" Ujar Gakupo dengan nada lesbong.

"Biarin!" Ucap Luka yang rada ilfeel dengan Gakupo.

Sementara si dua makhluk kun- maksud saya Rin dan Len cekikikan di sana... 1, 2, 3.. Tunggu.. K-kok ada t-tiga?! K-kok yang satunya memakai b-baju putih dan berambut h-hitam?! K-kuntilanakkk!  
#lari 1000 langkah.

"L-len.." Ujar Rin takut sambil mencolek Len.

"Paan?!" Ucap Len.

"I-itu.." Ujar Rin lirih.

"Kuntiiiiii!" Teriak Rin dan Len histeris.

Dan tiba-tiba mahkluk yang tidak diketahui itu menghilang begitu saja dan Gakupo dan Luka hanya bisa menatap dengan horor, begitu pula dengan author... #plak

"Luka-sama, ayo~" Ujar Gakupo sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"I-iya.." Ucap Luka malu-malu dan meraih tangan Gakupo.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, sementara Rin dan Len menaburi bunga yang entah darimana mereka daparkan (kayak di pesta pernikahan gitu X3)

"Kalian.." Ujar Luka dengan aura gelap sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Hogeee?! M-maaf Luka-nee!" Seru Rin dan Len.

Dan Gakupo? Yep dia hanya cekikikan seperti mba kunti melihat ketiga orang tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan Gakupo-kun?" Tanya Luka lembut tapi dengan aura gelap di belakangnya.

"T-tidaakk! B-bukan apa-apa! Mamaaa! Eke khilafff! Eke ga bakal ke taman lawang lagiii! Huweee! Khilaff!" Jerit Gakupo histeris.

'Ternyata dia penghuni Taman lawang toh..' Batin Luka, Rin dan Len.

"Ehem.. Ayo kita naik kudaku." Ujar Gakupo dengan tampang cool tapi gagal.

"Kuda? Elah, masih jaman gitu?! Jaman sekarang tuh pakenya limousin!" Seru Len.

"Kata lo limousin muat masuk hutan?!" Teriak Gakupo sewot.

"Kaga." Ujar Len santai, yang mengakibatkan semua yang di sana jatuh dengan elitnya (baca : tidak elit).

"Sudahlah! Ayo!" Ajak Gakupo sambil menunjuk kudanya.

"Emm, aku dan Rin jalan kaki aja deh, ga enak ganggu kalian berdua." Ujar Len yang disertai oleh anggukannya Rin.

"Byeee!" Seru Rin.

"Terimakasih atas semuanyaa!" Seru Len.

"Ya, sama-sama, dan kaga usah teriak dong! Orang masih dekat gini." Ujar Luka sweatdrop.

"Ehehe, biar greget!" Ujar Rin sambil mengancungi jempolnya yang disertai dengan anggukan Len.

"Haaahh, ya udah deh apa kata kalian." Ujar Luka pasrah.

"Kalau begitu!" Seru Len.

"Kita cabutt!" Seru Rin melanjutkan.

Maka mereka berdua segera berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Luka dan Gakupo.

"Sampai jumpa Luka-nee!" Seru Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya bak miss. Universal (?)

"Hush! Berisik!" Ujar Len sambil menyeret Rin pergi.

"Gahh! Len jangan nyeret-nyeret akuu dong!" Seru Rin.

"Biarin!" Balas Len.

Sementara Luka dan Gakupo? Yap mereka hanya sweatdrop.

"Syal go wi my princes?" Tanya Gakupo sok inggris, tapi sayangnya bahasa inggrisnya ngawur semua.

"Hmm.. KAMU BISA INGGRIS ATO ENGGA SEH?!" Seru Luka kesal.

"Ga bisa." Ujar Gakupo lirih.

Dan Luka hanya bisa facepalm dengan jawabannya Gakupo. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Gakupo langsung menggendong Luka, dan mendudukannya di atas kuda miliknya, lalu ia sendiripun naik ke atas unic- ehh?! Maksud saya kudanya yang segera melesat... Dan ajaibnya mereka dengan cepat sampai di istana milik Gakupo. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Luka dan Gakupo menikah, dan pesta pernikahan mereka dikenang sebagai pesta pernikahan termewah yang pernah diselenggarakan...

**Me : Ahhhhh! Gaje pake sangaaattt! TTATT**

**Rin : memangkan? Dah lama update, gaje pula**

**Me : Ahhhhh! Maafkan saya, yang udah nungguin malah hasilnya jelek *pundung***

**Rin : Meh..**

**Me : Singkat kata Review yaaa! Segala jenis review diterima! Kritik juga boleh, karena saya juga membutuhkan masukan TTATT pujian juga boleh kok, hehehe #dibunuh**

**Rin : Ngomong-ngomong author punya account Deviantartkan?**

**Me : Ah! Iya! Namanya Juci-sama, yang berminat silahkan berkunjung (?), hehehe, Jaaa!**


	3. Little Red Riding Hood!

**Twisted Fairytale**

**Chap 3 : Little Red Riding Hood (?)****  
**  
**Normal POV****  
**

Mari kita gunakan time machine milik seseorang yang author colong, kita kembali ke beberapa bulan lalu, saat Rin dan Len berpamitan dengan Gakupo dan Luka.

Zingggggggg! (Suara time machine)

Saat ini kedua tokoh utama kita sedang berjalan-jalan di taman bung- ehem... Maksud saya hutan.. Tiba-tiba...

BRUAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!

"S-sakit…" Ujar Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"I-ittai…." Ucap seorang gadis yang kira - kira berumur 19 tahun meringis kesakitan.

"M-maafkan aku.." Ucap Rin sambil berdiri lalu membersihkan celananya yang kotor.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Ujar gadis yang ditubruk oleh Rin seraya berdiri.

Ternyata permirsa sekalian! Gadis itu… Gadis itu.. Gadis itu tidak mempunyai kepalaaa! Whaaatttt?! Eh?! Maaf ada kesalahan teknis, tadi itu naskah buat film horror.. Hehehe…  
Ternyata gadis itu memakai kerudung berwarna merahh! Merah darahh! Ehemm.. M-maaf, maksud saya kerudungnya berwarna merah…. Tampak familiar ya… hmmm…

"Ummm.. Nama anda siapa?" Tanya Len sopan.

"Namaku… namaku… Sukone Tei! Salam kenal!" Ujar gadis itu sambil mengenalkan diri.

"Ummm….." Gumam Rin sambil memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Kamu gadis bertudung merah?" Tanya Len.

"Hahhh?! Kok tahu?! Kalian stalker ya?!" Seru Tei histeris dan kegeeran tingkat dewa.

"Ya bukanlahh! Idihhh! Gue yang keceh ini ga mungkin stalker!" Ujar Len dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kece darimana?! Orang muka lo shota gitu!" Celetuk Rin.

"Aku ga shota!" Seru Len.

"Bodo amat! Eh, Tei-san, kamu mau ke rumah nenekmu?" Tanya Rin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tch.." Gumam Len sambil mendecak kesal

"Heee? Bukan kok, nenekku sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu." Jawab Tei dengan santainya.

"Ehhh?! Lalu? Kamu mau ke rumahnya siapa?" Tanya Len.

"Mau ke rumah tanteku! Kalian mau ikut?" Jawab Tei sambil menanyai Len dan Rin.

Maka Rin dan Len saling berpandangan seakan-akan mereka bisa bertelepati lewat pikiran mereka.

"Boleh!" Ujar Rin dan Len secara berbarengan.

"Oke! Let's go!" Seru Tei riang.

"Umm.. Tei-san, kamu tidak takut pada serigala?" Tanya Rin.

"Heee? Engga kok! Mangnya kenapa?" Jawab Tei sambil bertanya balik.

"Soalnya di cerita 'si tudung merah' Tudung Merah takut pada serigala." Ujar Len menanggapi.

'Baka-Len..' Batin Rin sambil menyumpahi Len.

"Hah? Cerita si tudung merah?" Tanya Tei.

"i-iee... Ga jadi.." Jawab Len tegang.

Tiba-tiba muncul serigala gaje menghadang jalan mereka... Pikach* gunakan listrik 100 v- kok jadi ke P*k*m*n?!

"Fufufu.. Akhirnya muncul juga.." Ujar Tei sambil mengeluarkan bazooka dari dalam keranjangnya.

"K-kamu mau ngapain?" Tanya Rin takut.

"Mau bunuh tuh serigala lha!" Ujar Tei galak.

"Hahh?!" Ujar Len tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?! Cepat ke belakangku!" Ujar Tei.

Maka Rin dan Len cepat-cepat berlindung di belakang Tei...

Boomm! Boomm! Boom! (?) (Suara tembakan)

Kaiinggggg! (Suara teriakan serigala XD)

Belum sempat si serigala bergerak ataupun menghindar, tembakan demi tembakan dari Tei sudah mengenai serigala itu sehingga dalam beberapa menit ia sudah bersimbah darahnya.. Dan tentu saja, si serigala yang naas itu sudah tak bernyawa.

"W-wow.." Ucap Rin kagum.

"Kok kamu malah kagum?!" Seru Len pada Rin.

"Kan kerenn!" Jawab Rin tak mau kalah.

"Dasar aneh!" Bentak Len pada Rin.

Rin yang sudah panas akhirnya menjitak Len dengan cukup keras. Sementara yang dijitak? Dia sudah pingsan dengan tidak elitnya di tanah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya~" Ujar Tei riang dan tentu saja sambil menyeret mayat serigala tersebut.

Maka mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke rumah tantenya Tei. Setelah kira-kira setengah jam mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Yah, dengan luas kira-kira 150 hektar dan gerbang besi yang menjulang tinggi sebagai pintu masuk ke halaman rumah tersebut, dan sebagai pagarnya digunakan tembok yang terbuat dari semen yang kokoh, rumah tinggal yang mungkin sebenarnya bisa dibilang mansion.

Yah.. Rumah atau bisa saya sebut mansion yang elit..

Maka tanpa basa-basi Tei pun memencet bel.

"KEMANA KEMANA KEMANA  
KUHARUS MENCARI KEMANA  
KEKASIH TERCINTA TAK TAHU RIMBANYA  
LAMA TAK DATANG KE RUMAH"

Oke, saya tarik kembali ucapan saya tentang mansion yang elit..

'Kok belnya begitu?' Batin mereka bertiga sambil sweatdropped.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, ada kamera pengawas alias CCTV yang melihat kedatangan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah itu terbuka secara sendirinya... KOK MALAH JADI KAYAK FILM HORROR?!

Oke oke.. Retake 16

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah itu terbuka secara otomatis.. Wihh canggih sekali... Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam dan langsung saja disambut oleh maid serta butler yang berdiri berjajar.

"Selamat datang Tei-sama." Ujar mereka kompak seraya membungkukan badan.

"Ah ya, iya, terimakasih, Mizki adakan?" Tanya Tei tanpa basa-basi.

Sedangkan du- uhuk! Uhuk! Maksud saya Rin dan Len hanya cengo karena mereka tak mengira Sukone Tei adalah orang kaya.

"Tei-san.. Anda orang kaya?" Tanya Rin.

"Bukan, saya orang miskin." Jawab Tei dengan muka 'you don't say'.

"Oh.. Begitu." Ujar Rin dan Len bersamaan.

Dan Tei hanya sweatdropped melihat dua orang yang baru ditemuinya ternyata sangat bodoh..

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

He-umphh!

"Ya bukanlaahhh!" Teriak Tei kesal sambil menjitak Rin dan Len.

"Ittaii.." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak yang berumuran 16 tahunan keluar, dia mengenakan kimono yang bisa dibilang cukup pendek, dia berjalan dan menerjang Tei dengan pelukannya.

"Tei-chaaannn~" Serunya sambil memeluk Tei.

"Ihh! Mizki ga usah kayak gitu dong! Dan aku tidak YURI!" Seru Tei sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan mematikan dari tantenya yang 'tersayang' itu.

Sementara Rin dan Len hanya bisa melongo karena mereka tidak mengira tantenya Tei akan semuda itu.

"Buh buh, baiklah! Tei-chan terlalu dingin padaku!" Ujar gadis yang dipanggil Mizki itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Setelah melepaskan Tei dari pelukannya dia baru menyadari jika ada dua orang asing yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Anoo.. Tei-chan, mereka siapa?" Tanya Mizki.

"Mereka teman yang baru aku temui tadi, yang perempuan bernama Rin dan yang laki-laki bernama Len." Jawab Tei sambil memperkenalkan kedua temannya.

"Salam kenal!" Ujar Rin dan Len berbarengan.

"Ah! Saya Mizki, salam kenal!" Ucap Mizki riang.

"Kalian mau minum teh bersamaku?" Tanya Tei.

"Hei! Tei! Inikan rumahku! Jangan seenaknya ngajak orang minum teh gitu dong!" Seru Mizki tidak terima.

"Cih. Berisik." Decih Tei.

Sementara Rin dan Len merasa canggung karena baru pertama kali mereka berada di rumah yang sebesar itu.

"Jadi, maukah kalian bergabung dengan acara minum teh kami?" Tanya Mizki ramah.

"Tadikan aku sudah tanya itu! Mizki no baka!" Seru Tei dengan nada tinggi.

"Biarin, lha ini rumah siapa mangnya?" Ujar Mizki merendahkan.

Sementara Rin dan Len, yahh, mereka belum _connect _setelah beberapa detik atau mungkin menit barulah mereka menjawab_  
_

"Boleh! Ada k-hmphhh!" Ujar Rin, tapi terpotong karena Len.

"Tentu saja, maaf merepotkan." Ucap Len sambil membungkam mulut Rin.

"Baiklah~" Ujar Mizki dan Tei dengan riang sambil berjalan ke ruangan untuk minum teh tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian Len melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya Rin.

"LEN! KENAPA ENGKAU MEMBUNGKAM MULUTKU?!" Teriak Rin yang spontan membuat Len menutup kupingnya.

"Jangan teriak, Baka no Rin! Kamu ini berisik! DEMI TUHAANNNN!" Seru Len sambil memukul meja yang entah dari mana muncul.

**DUAAAARRRRRRRRRR!******

Tiba-tiba Twin Tower (Amerika Serikat) meledak dengan indahnya...

Sementara Tei dan tantenya hanya bisa melihat manusia-manusia yang sepertinya gak normal itu dengan pandangan 'mereka-waras-tidak-sih'

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berdiri dalam keheningan, menunggu dua manusia itu untuk waras kembail.. Dan akhirnya mereka berlima bersama dengan seorang dari pelayan Mizki pergi ke ruang minum teh.

"Rin, aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Mizki dengan nada serius.

"Eh? Apa ya?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"Ini" Ujar Mizki seraya memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat dengan ukiran berwarna keemasan.

Rin dengan cepat membuka kotak tersebut dan tiba-tiba cahaya putih keluar dari kotak tersebut..

"Gyaaaaa?!" Seru Rin terkejut

**============================== To Be Continued ============================**

**Me : Hyaaaahhh~ akhirnya kelar juga =w=**

**Len : Lo bukannya kaga update berbulan-bulan?**

**Me : *jleb***

**Len : Lo kaga ngelanjutin karena ga ada idekan?**

**Me : *jleb***

**Len : Meskipun dah selesai fanficnya cuman sekita 1.500 kata doangkan?**

**Me : *jleb***

**Rin : Reviewnya yaaa~ segala jenis review diterima di sini kok, byeee~ w**


End file.
